For the Heart of a Wolf
by Darling Karina
Summary: Faye Daniels had been stuck as a werewolf for ten years of her life, until the day she met Stefan Salvatore. She turns back and when she does, Stefan helps her adjust to life once again as she pretends to be human. In return, she takes it upon herself to protect everyone in her new pack.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I don't own TVD at all. If I did, Bonnie and Damon would totally get over all of that sexual tension and date each other. I only claim Faye.**_

* * *

><p>Faye was a hybrid. A vampire and a werewolf. She had been that way ever since she had been born.<p>

Her mother, a werewolf, had found love in a vampire who had a curse on them. That vampire would be able to procreate with a werewolf, and thus brought Faye into the world.

There was more to the curse that just that. When Faye turned the age of eight, she would turn in to a full blown werewolf. Despite the fact she hadn't killed anyone, she still would. It happened on her birthday, there was a full moon that night. She turned and ended up murdering her mother and father in cold blood, not knowing what she was doing. The curse stated that the only way to break it was to find someone she believed to be apart of her pack. When that happened, she would turn back into human form. For now, she awaits that day in the woods, roaming around in her wolf form.

And that day, was today.

* * *

><p>When Stefan had gotten the call from his girlfriend, Elena, that a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires, he knew he had to find Caroline. He had brought her out to the woods to teach her how to hunt for animals and drink their blood. Now, it was dark and there was a full moon, not a good combination when they have this werewolf bite situation.<p>

A whiff of blood hit his nose and immediately, Stefan knew where she was. He rushed towards the smell and saw Caroline feeding off Matt viciously.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" He yelled out, pulling her off of Matt.

The veins on her eyes disappeared as she looked at Matt, gasping at what she had done, "Oh my god." She watched as Matt fainted and fell to the ground.

Stefan forced her to look at him, "No, no, no, stop." He said, "Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave." They both heard an animal.

Caroline looked around, "What was that?"

"Matt, stay down. Do not move." Stefan told Matt who wasn't even listening. He stayed there though, to weak to move. There was another noise and Stefan looked at Caroline, "You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!"

They became to run and when they reached the old ruins, Caroline stopped. She turned around to face Stefan.

"Wait! What is it?!" She asked worriedly.

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan told her, yelling.

Tyler arrived at the scene and looked confusedly between the two, "Hey! What are you two doing?"

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked him, not noticing the wolf coming closer to them.

Suddenly, Caroline was tackled to the ground by the werewolf, forcing her to fall. She screamed and attempted to push him off, but she was not match for him. Stefan was going to help her, but another wolf came up and pushed the other off of Caroline and to the ground. Stefan could hear the other wolf growling at him, forcing him to submit under her alpha nature. The wolf did so before running away.

The wolf turned around slowly and looked at Stefan and Caroline, showing no signs of aggression. The wolf instead began growling at Tyler, who backed away slowly.

Stefan attempted to make her stand down by flashing his fangs, the veins under his eyes appearing. The wolf whimpered slightly before letting out a loud howl. There was a large flash of light that caused Caroline and Stefan's eyes to widened as they watch. In the midst of the light, they could see the wolf transforming back in to a girl, slowly stretching her out as her screams echoed throughout the woods.

The girl fell to the ground, not facing the two of them. She slowly sat up from the ground, looking around as she did. She lifted her hand slowly, her eyes widening as she wiggled her fingers. The once wolf turned around to face Stefan and Caroline, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, still shocked by what had just happened.

"I'm Faye." She muttered, the smell of the blood surrounding Caroline's mouth hitting her nose. She felt her fangs extract and the veins under her eyes slowly creep on to her smooth skin. Stefan watched as her eyes flashed yellow at the sight of the blood. Faye controlled her self as she looked around, "Where am I?"

Stefan sighed, "Mystic Falls." He told her, "What are you?"

Faye shook her head, "I- I don't know."

So, Stefan sighed before pulling off his shirt and handing it to the naked girl still sitting on the ground. Him, being his usual compassionate self, he had to help her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Faye Daniels is play by Holland Roden. This story is also on wattpad, so don't worry. It is I, Karina.**_

**_- Karina_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, only Faye Daniels.**_

* * *

><p>Stefan had taken Faye back to the Salvatore boardinghouse after he dropped Caroline off at home. Caroline had let Faye borrow some clothes, just a pair of leggings and a Mystic Falls High sweatshirt.<p>

"So, do you have any idea what you are?" Stefan had asked the girl on they way there.

Faye shrugged, "I barely have any idea of who I am."

He sighed "Well we know your name is Faye and that you're a wolf. You also have a reaction to blood as if your craving it, which means you could be a vampire or something."

She looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows together, "Is it possible to be both?"

He didn't answer, but the question had really gotten him thinking.

When they reached the Salvatore boarding house, Faye was amazed by the size of it. She was surprised that he had lived here out of all the places. He seemed like one of those guys to live in a small Victorian home.

Stefan had led her in to the kitchen, deciding that she must have been hungry. He sat her down at the table while he rummaged through the fridge.

"So, what do you like to eat?" He had asked her.

Faye looked over at him dreamily, "Deer."

Stefan snorted at her, chuckling a bit, "Pizza. I'm making you pizza."

"Can I also have one of those?" She asked him, gesturing towards one of the blood bags in the fridge, "I can smell it all the way from here."

So, she has vampire needs, Stefan thought. He nodded, "Yeah, of course." He tossed her one of the blood bags and she caught it quickly, ripping the top off of it. The veins under her eyes grew and her fangs extracted from her gum. Quickly, she latched her mouth on to the straw and drank greedily from it. Stefan was shocked by how fast she managed to control herself after, not wanting another bag.

"What?" She asked him when she caught him staring at her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You have control?" Stefan questioned.

She shrugged, "I guess. Maybe I've been like this since I was born and I'm used to it." She then sniffed the air, "Pizza's burning."

Stefan jumped when he heard the fire alarm going off all the sudden. He quickly turned around towards a smoking oven and attempts to calm it down. Faye giggled at his attempts, watching as Stefan pulled the burnt pizza out of the oven and threw it on top of the counter. When she saw his hand burn she rushed forward.

"Stefan!" She watched as the wound slowly healed, "Why aren't you healing fast?"

"I don't drink on humans." He told her softly.

She frowned, "Why not?"

"A story for another time!" A voice yelled out from behind them, "Who the hell is this, Stef?" Faye turned around and looked at whoever it was, growling immediately. A raven haired vampire stood in the doorway. He gave Faye bad vibes, causing her to vamp out and rush at him, slamming him against the wall. He tried to escape her hold, but she held on to him.

"You will not speak to Stefan like that!" She growled out, flashing gold and the whites of her eyes turned blood red.

Damon's eyes widened, "What the hell are you?"

"Faye," Stefan said, getting her attention, "You have to let him go. He's a good guy."

Faye frowned, "Are you sure?"

"He's my brother, Faye."

Listen to him Faye, her inner wolf told her, He's your pack. You listen to your pack.

"He's my pack." Faye whispered softly before releasing Damon. Damon dropped to his feet and rushed to pin Faye against the wall. As he squeezed tightly on her throat, she gasped for air.

"DAMON!" Stefan yelled, rushing over to pull him off of her.

Faye dropped to the floor, clutching her throat as she took deep breaths. Stefan looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly.

Damon growled at them both, "Would you like to explain who she is?"

Faye stood up and sighed, "My name is Faye. And frankly, I don't know who I am."

"You don't know who you are?" Damon asked her, frowning.

She nodded. Stefan sighed and looked at his older brother, "Damon, she just turned back in to a somewhat human?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I was a wolf." She told him, "For most of my life I guess. In the woods, I heard the blonde vampire, Caroline was it?" Stefan nodded, "Yeah, well, I heard her screaming so I ran to her. I saw her being attacked by another wolf, so my instincts came out and I knew I had to protect her and Stefan."

Stefan gave her a look, "Instincts?"

"You're my pack, I had to protect you."

That shocked Stefan. Vampires and werewolves had never gotten along. They were supposed to be natural enemies from the beginning of time. How could he be apart of her pack? It could have been the vampire side of her.

Faye sighed, "I didn't mean to overwhelm you, Stefan. The only reason I'm okay with it is because I'm half wolf, it's my nature."

"Half wolf? What else are you then?" Damon asked her.

Faye smiled, "I'm a hybrid I suppose. Vampire and a werewolf."

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Faye had moved in to the Salvatore boardinghouse, it being the only place she could go. Her and Stefan got along well, she considered him her best friend and Stefan considered her his.<p>

She didn't like Damon much though. He was cocky, arrogant, and rude to her. Faye didn't like the nick name he gave, "little red." He thought it was ironic that the girl who seemed to look like little red riding hood was really the big bad wolf. She was having a hard time not ripping out his jugular vein.

Faye had meet the doppelganger who was okay, not the best person. She was dull, plain, and boring. All she wanted to talk about was how Katherine was ruining her life. All Faye really cared about was the smell of her blood (which probably tasted amazing).

Today, she was sitting in the middle of the Salvatore boarding house with Stefan, surrounded by papers. they had asked the sheriff to print every single missing person or person in the country named Faye. They were trying to figure out her identity.

"I'm starving." Faye whined as she dropped a missing poster.

"There's food in the fridge, Faye." Stefan told her, gesturing towards the kitchen. She looked up at him with hooded eyes as if to ask him "are you being serious?" It hit him after a while, "Oh, you mean-"

"Blood." She told him, "I haven't had any for a day and I'm literally thinking about ripping your throat out I'm so thirsty."

Stefan sighed, "Well let's not have that. There's no cure for a werewolf bite."

"Okay, I won't. But seriously, can I go get a blood bag from the cooler downstairs? I don't want to go hunt for bunnies right now." Faye told him, "And I have control so there is no need to worry about it."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Stefan said before continuing to look through the papers. Faye journeyed downstairs to grab a bag to quench her thirst.

When she came back upstairs, sipping from the straw, she saw Stefan staring at a poser in his hands. He looked at her and held up the photo.

"I think I've found you." Stefan said slowly. In the picture, was a small red headed girl that resembled Faye. On the top of the paper had the large red letters spelling out "MISSING".

"I'm missing? What's that mean?" Faye asked, sitting down next to him.

Stefan passed the paper over to her, "It says you've been missing for ten years, the eact time you said you felt like you were stuck as a wolf."

"So, I turned in to a wolf at the age of eight and never came home? Were my parents ever looking for me?" She questioned.

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know, but I've got your old address I suppose."

* * *

><p>Stefan and her decided that a trip to what they had thought to be Faye's childhood home. They thought that her parents might still be there and maybe they could tell them what had happened.<p>

"Nervous?" Stefan asked her as they walked up to the door.

Faye shrugged, "I don't know what I feel. Anger for my parents not finding me or nervousness because I have to face them again. I don't even remember what they look like or anything about them period."

Stefan sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He looked at her before knocking lightly on the door. It opened as soon as he did, showing them a blonde woman, "Hello?"

"Hi, um. We're looking for the Daniels." Stefan said when he came face to face with the middle aged blonde.

The woman looked at him, "My name's Lacey Daniels."

"We're actually looking for the parents of Faye Daniels." Faye told the women, "We need to speak with them."

"Faye's parents are dead. They died ten years ago." Lacey told them, pain crossing her face.

Faye sighed, "Told you, Stefan. We failed our mission to talk to them."

"Mission not failed. Just because their dead doesn't mean you're not Faye Daniels." He replied in a hushed tone. Stefan then looked at the women, "Um, what about Faye?"

Lacey shrugged, "'Been missing for ten years since the night her parents died. She turned in to a wolf on the night of her birthday and killed them both without even knowing. A little eight year old girl mauled her parents to death in wolf form." Stefan's eyes widened, "I know a vampire when I see one. I've always been that way ever since I was turned." Lacey then gestured towards Faye, "What's wrong with your friend?"

Stefan looked over at Faye who stood there in shock. Deep down, she knew it. She was this Faye. She turned in to a wolf ten years ago on her eighth birthday and killed her parents.

"I killed them?" She asked quietly, "I killed them?"

Lacey looked at her, "What are you talking about?" Suddenly, she made the connection. The fiery red hair that she had gotten from Amelia. Her large green eyes that she had to have gotten from her brother Charlie. It had to be her, "Faye?"

Faye bared her fangs before transforming in to a wolf on her front porch. They both watched as she ran off in the direction of the woods. She didn't want to be there anymore. Not now since she knows she killed her own parents.

Lacey looked at Stefan once she was gone, "She's alive?"

"She's been a wolf for ten years and now, she's a hybrid."

"Why don't you come inside and wait until she comes back. I'll explain her story to you while we're in there." She suggested. Stefan nodded and they both entered the house.

The house was small, nothing very extravagant. The walls were lined with pictures of Faye and what he assumed to be her parents. They looked happy, which made him smile.

Lacey escorted him in to the kitchen where she tossed him a blood bag, "It's animal blood. I'm attempting to try a new diet since this town is realizing that vampires are back."

Stefan nodded, "Thank you." He poured the blood in to a mug she had given him, "So, what's Faye's story?"

"It all began in the 20's when my brother got himself in to a mess," Lacey began, sipping at the blood in her mug, "He had gotten himself in some trouble with the wolves down in New Orleans and he needed to fix it. He sought out for a witch to take down his enemies. I told him not to, but, he did anyways."

Stefan frowned, "Where does Faye come in?"

"I'm not there yet, sweetheart." Lacey said, "The witch he sought out didn't want to help him, but he persuaded her. He used his irresistible charm and the green eyes that ran in our family to get what he wanted. The witch fell in love and helped him in the end. They promised to run away with each other, but they never did. The night they were going to leave, my brother stood her up and left her in the middle of the French Quarter alone."

She sighed, "She was angry, betrayed by the fact my brother had used her. She cast a curse on him just to get him back."

"And I'm guessing this is where Faye comes in?" Stefan asked.

"The witch made sure he would fall in love with a werewolf and she would bare his child. That child would be both vampire and a werewolf, a hybrid. There's only one other person like that in the world and let me tell you, he scares the hell out of me." Lacey shuddered just thinking about him, "Anyways, on with the curse. On the night of her eight birthday, when the blood moon was high, she would turn in to a wolf and murder everyone who stood in her way of getting out to the forest."

Stefan frowned. He couldn't imagine an eight year old girl murdering her own parents. He couldn't even imagine Faye killing someone now. Faye was sweet and seemed completely innocent. Even though she slipped up sometimes, she wouldn't dare hurt anyone.

"It's been said that she would once become human when she found her pack, people who would treat her as family and care for her no matter what." She told him, "I'm guessing that would be you?"

"I consider her my best friend even though I've known her for a week." Stefan told her.

Lacey smiled, "Well, you better take good care of my niece or I'm going to drive a stake through your heart."

Stefan laughed softly and continued chatting with Lacey until Faye returned.

* * *

><p>Faye returned later that night, walking up to the doorstep wrapped up in a blanket.<p>

"I took it from some campers." Faye told the youngest Salvatore, "Well, the offered when they found me in the woods, just sitting there, naked."

Stefan chuckled before pulling his friend in to a hug. He had been worried about her, even though he knew she could handle herself. Faye wrapped her arms around him the best she could while still holding the blanket up. He kissed her forehead before looking at her attire.

"You need to get some clothes." He said with a soft laugh, "I think we might need to go home now."

Faye nodded, "Okay. Goodbye Lacey." She waved at her aunt who Faye barely remember but knew they would make more memories in the future.

Stefan helped her in to the car, giving Lacey a small nod before they drove off.

* * *

><p>When the arrived home, Faye changed her clothes and showered so she would get all the dirt cleaned off her body. Stefan and her sat in front of the fire place, both nursing a cup of tea. She was wrapped up in a blanket, shivering.<p>

"Ever since I turned back to human, I just can't seem to get warm. " Faye admitted as she curled up in the chair.

Stefan shrugged, "Maybe it's because you're part vampire. We can't get..."

"I used to have a fur coat, Stefan." She replied. Suddenly, she stared intensely in to the flames erupting in the fireplace. Stefan looked at her with worry, "You alright Faye?"

"How could an eight year old girl kill her parents? Her parents who were supposed to be stronger than her?" Faye asked quietly, "Couldn't they have thrown me off?"

"They most likely didn't want to hurt you." He told her.

Faye let a silent tear slip out of her eye, "Why am I even sad? I don't even remember them Stefan." Stefan took her in to his arms but didn't reply. He let her cry until she felt all of her tears dry up and she couldn't cry no more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here's chapter one! Please review!**_

_**- Karina**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I only own the plot and my OC.**_

* * *

><p>Faye got back in to her semi-normal life as a hybrid in Mystic Falls. She grieved knowing that her parents were dead and she had killed them, but she got on with it.<p>

She woke up in the morning and yawned, stretching out across the bed. When her foot bumped in to something, she screamed.

"What the hell?" She screeched as she looked at Damon who was lying in her bed, "Damon?"

He smirked, "Good morning sunshine."

"Get out of my room!" Faye yelled at him.

"This is my house so technically, this is also my room." Damon told her.

Faye rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"You're getting out of the house for the day. We got invited to a BBQ and we're going to stick some silver in Mason Lockwood to see if it works." He replied.

"We?" She asked, "There is no we, Damon."

"There could be a we. Team Faymon sounds nice." Damon smirked, "Vampire and hybrid duo that includes the red haired teen with perky boobs and a temper. Then there's me, the hot vampire with dashing blue eyes and the greatest smolder you've ever seen."

"I don't give a fang, Damon." Faye said before hitting him with a pillow, "Get out of my room."

Damon sighed, "Oh come on."

Faye flashed above him, straddling his lap. She pinned him to the bed, flashing her hybrid face at him. Damon felt no fear, he was just a bit turned on by what she had just done.

"I don't want to help you, Damon!" She yelled at him.

Damon smirked, "Elena will be there."

"I don't like Elena. I want to rip her throat out and drink all her blood." Faye flashed her fangs even more.

"Come on, it'll be a good experience. You'll be around people and it'll help you test your control." Damon sighed when he saw she wasn't cracking, "I'll teach you how to snatch, eat, and erase if you control it."

Faye grinned, her fangs slowly going back in to her gums, "Really?" She asked with bright and hopeful eyes.

"I'm being completely serious." Damon told her with a genuine smile.

Faye excitedly hopped out of bed and rushed towards her closet. Damon watched as she quickly grabbed her clothes before taking the quickest shower she could. After that, she pretty much blurred around the room to get ready.

"I'm done." She said, standing fully clothed in the middle of her room, "Can we go now?"

Damon chuckled before hopping out of her bed, "Let's go, little red."

Faye smiled before blurring out of the house and to Damon's car, ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Faye and Damon walked up to Elena who was sitting alone at a table in the Mystic Grill. They had finished ordering a peach cobbler, which Damon thought would help butter up the host.<p>

Elena sighed when she saw Faye and Damon, "What do you want?"

Faye smirked and cocked her head to the side, "So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Elena gave her a confused look, "Damon told me about what happened the night I was found."

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you." Elena said coolly to Damon. She got up from her seat, not wanting to

speak to either of them anymore.

Damon looked at her and frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you." Elena then looked at Faye, "Or your friend."

"Did she just-" Damon grabbed Faye's arm before she could get the chance to sink her fangs in to Elena's carotid artery. He gave her a look and she calmed down slightly, taking a step back.

Damon then smirked at Elena, "Okay. We'll see you at Jenna's barbecue."

Elena turned around and looked at them, "How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?"

"It was my idea." He told the doppelganger, "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and..."

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours." Elena said, cutting him off.

A woman came up behind the pair of supernatural creatures and handed the peach cobbler to Faye. Faye smiled and thanked her before turning back to Elena, "Salvatore over here is hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way to friendship."

"And I also hope that Jenna won't be able to be so mean when she learns I took in amnesia over here." Damon pinched the hybrid's cheek. When he heard her growl, he immediately stopped and chuckled.

Elena frowned at him, "What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." Damon said before taking the peach cobbler from Faye and walking towards the door. Faye looked at Elena, flashing her a fang-y grin then taking her leave.

Elena sighed. She really was annoyed by the pair.

* * *

><p>Elena was in the kitchen of the Gilbert home, talking to Jenna about the barbecue, "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction."<p>

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about." Jenna huffed, "Why is Damon coming?"

Elena sighed, "Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice."

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna replied, "And what about his friend that's coming with him? Faye? What's her story?"

"They found her a couple of weeks ago in the woods, alone. She had no memory of who she was so they took her in." Elena told her, "They found her parents a couple of days ago and they're dead. She was mourning but I guess she's back in the groove now."

Jenna frowned, "That poor girl. She must be heartbroken."

Elena nodded, "She most likely is."

Mason then walked in to the room, ending their conversation, "Good news! I found the shot glasses!"

"That would be my exit." Elena said, chuckling. She left the room and Jenna took a shot glass from Mason.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna said.

Mason laughed, "Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

Alaric walked in to the kitchen and when he saw the bottle of whiskey, he smirked, "Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." He said to Mason.

Mason smiled, "Just happy to be invited."

"Thank Rick, it was his idea." Jenna told him, nodding towards Alaric.

"Really?"

Alaric shrugged, "Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt."

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason chuckled.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna told both of them.

Alaric raised his shot of whiskey, "To dirty shame." Everyone clinked glasses, grinning happily.

Well, that was until Damon arrived.

"Hey." Damon said when he entered the room.

Jenna tensed up when she saw him, "Damon."

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric said. He then looked behind him, seeing Faye, "Hey, Faye."

He had met Faye when she had first returned to her human form. He thought she was a nice girl, especially since they had a common interest in history. She had also given him some information about werewolves, from what she knew about herself.

"Hey." Faye waved awkwardly at the history teacher.

"Faye, this is Jenna and Mason." Alaric introduced her, "Guys, this is Faye. She helps me with the curriculum for class."

Faye scoffed, "I made your whole lesson, Ric."

"You did not." Faye gave Alaric a look, "Okay, yes you did."

"You didn't know crap about the Civil War." Faye scolded, "And you call yourself a history teacher."

Jenna giggled, "I like her."

Mason then took a step towards Damon and smiled, "We haven't met. Mason Lockwood"

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore." Damon returned the smile, shaking Mason's hand.

"I know. I heard great things about you." Mason replied.

Faye snorted, "Really? From the few weeks I've known him, he's a dick."

"Now, I definitely like her."

* * *

><p>Faye sat with Caroline, who were both shoving chips in their mouths on the front porch when Elena returned after calling Stefan. Faye had gotten to know Jenna and Mason a bit, who she had instantly liked. She had then traveled out to the living room to hang out with Caroline.<p>

"Is that Stefan?" Faye asked Elena.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Faye said, shoving another ship in to her mouth, "God, I can't stop eating."

Caroline popped another chip in to her mouth, "Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said, sitting down next to them.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline continued.

Elena frowned, "He said that?"

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there." Faye told the doppelganger, "I get it too."

Caroline shrugged, "It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Elena seemed to sadden at the thought of Stefan hating her because of her blood. It wasn't her fault that she was human. Faye saw this and clapped a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Don't worry." She told Elena, "He's got it under control so he doesn't hurt you."

Elena appreciated the thought as Faye patted her shoulder. Alaric then walked out of the house, "Hey! Food's ready, come get it."

Faye grinned and sighed in relief, "Finally! I'm starving." Both Faye and Caroline got up and entered the house, leaving Elena behind.

* * *

><p>As they were eating food, Jenna decided that they should play Pictionary. didn't even know what that game was, but she decided to play with them anyways. Damon was up and every time he had gone to the board, he drew something that had to do with wolves.<p>

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna called out.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline yelled out.

Damon groaned, "No, no."

"A dog! Hound-dog!"

Mason sighed and then answered, "'Dances with Wolves'"

"Mason wins..." Damon looked at the wolf, "Again."

Jenna scoffed, "How is that a wolf?"

Damon shrugged before plopping down in the seat next to Faye. Faye looked over at him and sighed, "Way to be subtle Damon."

"I'm getting his attention, letting him know I know what he is." Damon replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I won't be surprised when he goes up there and draws a vampire bat."

* * *

><p>Elena and Faye were in the kitchen chatting as they were setting up for the peach cobbler.<p>

"So, how are you doing? With finding out about your parents and all?" Elena asked her as she pulled the pie out of the box.

Faye shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I mean, I mourned but not for long. I don't remember them much, just some bits and pieces. I can remember my mom singing me lullabies before bed and my dad teaching me how to ride a bike. But, you can't really go off that."

"What about dealing with being human again?" The doppelganger questioned.

"It's different. I'm used to a fur coat and having to fight wild animals for food, but now I don't have any of that." Faye told her, "Also, I don't like this school thing Stefan is making me go to."

Elena laughed, "Don't worry. You'll have fun there." There was a long moment of silence full of both girls giving each other looks. Faye spoke up finally, breaking it.

"It's weird talking to you about this." The hybrid said to her, "You're not really the kind of person I could be friends with."

"I don't see why not. I'm friends with a witch and a newbie vampire. My boyfriend is also a vampire who is over a century old." Elena turned to look at her after she set the peach cobbler on the table, "You're just another supernatural creature who will act as human as she can."

Faye was going to speak again, but Damon walked in to the room. He walked straight over to them with a grin on his face.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon told Elena.

Elena sighed, "Will you stop plying her with alcohol?"

"I want her to like me."

Faye scoffed, "Well she's going to need a lot more alcohol than that."

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena asked him.

"He's my new BFF." Damon said, smirking.

Jenna then walked in to the kitchen, walking straight up to Damon and Faye, "There you two are. Isn't this fun?"

Faye smiled at the woman and nodded, "Yes, thank you so much for inviting us."

"It's nice to have you here, but Damon..." Jenna attempted to whisper but failed miserably, "Not so much."

"I know what you must think about me." Damon began with a sigh.

Jenna scowled and looked at him, "No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's."

Faye shrugged, "He's a work in progress."

Elena rolled her eyes at him and handed Jenna a cake knife from the set. Damon and Faye saw it and Faye knew what it was. Silver.

Damon walked over to set and smirked, "These are fancy."

Jenna smiled at him, "Thanks. My mother's silver set."

Damon took a knife from the set and held it up for Faye to see. She sighed and placed her head in her hands, wondering how horribly this was going to turn out.

* * *

><p>Damon sat the peach cobbler in front of Mason with the silver cake knife sticking out for him. Faye watch with a knowing look in her eye that Damon was going to get showed up. Everyone, sans Elena and Caroline, sat around the table in the Gilbert kitchen waiting to get some peach cobbler.<p>

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested.

"Sure." Mason reached out for the pie and Damon watched carefully. Instead of using the knife, Mason dug his hand in to it and scooped out a piece, "I apologize, I'm an animal." He said chuckling.

Damon eyed him warily, before whispering something to Faye, "He didn't use the knife."

"He's messing with you, idiot." Faye said quietly, hoping no one else heard.

Alaric looked over at Mason and smiled, "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?"

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason teased.

Jenna sighed, "She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"Really?" Damon questioned, "I always pegged you for a lone wolf."

Mason gritted his teeth, "I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Faye almost chocked hearing that. Mason ignored it and raised his glass, "How about a toast? To new friends."

They all echoed him, knocking back their drinks with the exception of Faye who sipped at her soda. Once they were finished, Jenna looked at Faye.

"So, Faye, we don't really know anything about you." Jenna said.

Faye sighed, "Well, there's not much to know about me."

"Just tell us something."

"I'm good with history." Faye told them, "Stefan and Damon have a huge library so I sat their one day and read through most of it. Mot of them were history books and I got interested in it."

Mason looked over at the girl, "Do you like living with them?"

"Damon's annoying and Stefan's broody, but I do like living with them." Faye answered quickly.

Damon scoffed, "I'm not annoying."

"Yes you are."

Jenna laughed and the rest of them began learning more and more about the girl who barely even knew herself.

* * *

><p>"Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero"." Mason told Damon as he walked in to the kitchen. Faye and him were sitting there discussing what the plan was to deal with him. Damon still wanted to drive silver in to him, but Faye didn't want to.<p>

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree." Damon remarked.

Faye groaned, "I've had enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious."

He smirked at her, "Thank you."

"Come on, man." Mason said, also tired of all the games, "You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

Damon took a protective step forward in front of Faye, "How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason said, taking a step forward.

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon growled.

Faye sighed and stood up, "Damon..."

"That was a mistake." Mason replied.

"Really?"

Mason nodded, "There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time."

"You have no control when you shift, Damon." Faye said, backing up his story.

Damon scoffed, "What, no obedience school?"

"I'm serious." Mason said, "Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon retorted.

Faye gave him a look, "He lost his brother and his nephew lost his father."

"I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason reached out and shook Damon's hand before leaving. Damon slowly pulled out a silver knife, preparing for a fight.

* * *

><p>Mason turned and looked at everyone as he collected his jacket when it was time to leave, "No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here."<p>

Jenna rolled her eyes, "I prefer the term "Role model""

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason looked at the history teacher, "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

Alaric smiled, "Yeah, I look forward to it."

"You know, we should probably head out too." Damon said as Mason left. Faye grabbed her coat along with his, tossing it to him. Jenna walked over to them and Damon kissed her hand, "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess."

Jenna blushed, "And you are a terrible artist."

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked her.

"I'm still deciding." Jenna said before moving on to Faye, "It was nice to meet you." She pulled the girl in for a hug.

Faye smiled and hugged her back, "It was nice to meet you too."

"Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Damon said before opening the door, "Come on, little red."

"Bye Ric!" She yelled before leaving with the raven haired vampire. Once they were out of ear shot, Faye looked at Damon, "Can we go grab a bite now? You promised to teach me how to snatch, eat, and erase."

"After I stab the werewolf, we will."

Faye smiled before skipping happily to car.

* * *

><p>Damon and Faye waited in the parking lot of the Mystic Grill, waiting for Mason to arrive. When he parked his car and got out, they sped over to him.<p>

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason asked sarcastically.

Damon looked at him and shrugged, "Nah, those got old" HE stabbed Mason in the stomach with the knife, causing him to gasp. Faye slowly watch as Mason pulled the knife back out,

"Damon..." Faye said slowly, backing away, "It didn't work."

Mason looked at them smugly, "You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this."

"Duly noted." Faye said, still watching with wide eyes.

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy." Mason walked away from them, sighing.

Faye turned her head towards Damon, "What do we do now?"

"We wait until he makes a move and if he does, we kill him." Damon said before gesturing for her to follow him, "Let's get this snatch eat erase thing over with."

It didn't take long for Faye to learn how to feed properly. She had chosen a guy who was trying to get a girl drunk, instantly knowing he was the best choice. She was glad he didn't have any vervain in him.

"Don't scream or make any noise at all." Faye said, compelling the guy.

"I won't scream." He repeated before she attacked his throat. She drank from him until he had a faint heartbeat. Damon had pulled her off.

"That's enough." Damon said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She clutched the man to her chest as blood ran down the side of her mouth, "But I'm still hungry."

"Well, you want to leave him alive, don't you?" He asked. She responded with a nod before biting in to her wrist and shoving it in to the guy's mouth. She then compelled him again.

"You will forget everything I just did." The guy nodded before she sent him away to go back inside. After he was down, she wiped away the blood from her lips.

"Did I do good?" Faye asked him quietly.

Damon nodded and patted her hair, "You did good. Just need to learn when to stop."

"I will. I got this."

Damon smiled at her, feeling completely over protective of her. Even though he came off as an ass to her, he still cared about the girl. He had only known her for about a month, but she had grown on him.

"Well, this is cute."

Faye and Damon turned their heads to see Katherine standing in the alley way where they were. She smirked at them.

"Let me guess..." Faye began, "Katherine Pierce."

"Faye Daniels, nice to finally meet you." Katherine replied before looking at Damon, "Finally moved on to the wolf girl."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"Bad day?"

"Bad century."

"Is it because you overhead I spent the day with Stefan?" Katherine asked him, walking forward.

He shook his head, "I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore."

"Then why so pouty?" She questioned.

Faye took a step forward, glaring at her, "We tried to kill a werewolf, we failed. Now he feels like he's not living up to his best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey, Faye. You should know that." Katherine taunted her.

Damon looked at the vampire, "What do you know about werewolves?"

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Katherine suggested before turning around, "Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

Damon gave her a cold glare, "Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it."

Katherine smirked before rushing away from the pair. Faye sighed before placing her hand on Damon's shoulder, sensing his anger.

"She's not worth it Damon." Faye said, "Let's just go home."

* * *

><p>Faye was sitting in her room, brushing out her hair before bed. Stefan walked into the room and smiled at her.<p>

"Hey." She greeted him, "What do you need?"

"Just coming to ask you what you and Damon did today." Stefan said, sitting down next her, "Knowing him it was something dangerous."

Faye put her brush down and turned to to face him, "Well, we went to a barbecue at Jenna's place to try to stick some silver in to Mason Lockwood. We did and it didn't work. Then Damon taught me how to feed on humans without killing them. Lastly, Katherine showed up and I held in all the willpower to kick her ass."

"Sounds fun." He replied.

Faye shook her head, "Totally wasn't."

He chuckled before kissing her forehead softly, "Well, get some sleep." Stefan said before standing up.

"I will." She responded, "Goodnight, Stef."

"Goodnight, Faye." He went out the room and shut the door, leaving Faye alone. Once he was gone, Faye got in to bed and shut off her lamp before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter two! I love Faye's relationship with the Salvatores. It's like their brothers and sisters. Please R&R **_

**_- Karina_**


End file.
